China White Meets Gorillaz
by Shinobu-Kimmy
Summary: Second Chapter Up... Dude...
1. China Who?

LOL! this will be random.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone mentioned in this chapter, other than China White.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**China Who?**

Ok, before I start the story, I'll give you and intro on China White and how it all started.

China white was an Aussie band. Gus Brown, the lead singer, grew up on the west side of Sydney with his best mate James Mcgrath. James was a bassist and Gus knew some guitar so they used to jam a lot. When Gus turned 16 he moved up north to town called Newcastle were he met a girl called Kim Brooke. Gus and Kim got close and starting dating. Gus found out that Kim was a guitarist, and so when James moved up to Newcastle, the 3 of them became China White.

Last Year, China White hit it big with their first Album "Rock Ya Hard". This got them fame, success and a lot of famous encounters with classic rockers such as KISS, Guns & Roses, Aerosmith and many more. Each of them were famous in their own way – Kim, also known as "Bride of Alice" for her breathtaking performance with Alice Cooper, in which she played Alice Cooper's "wife" until they both get executed with a guillotine, for reasons still unknown. (LOL! I just had to say that). Gus is famous for his work with Led Zeppelin's frontman Robert Plant. Gus co – produced Robert Plant 2006 solo album "Nine Lives". And as for James? Well he was asked to be in Children of Bodom, but I think he rejected them.

Although this sounds like a dream come true for them, they also had bad bits. When China White finished a gig with Aerosmith, Steven Tyler invited them to the hotel Aerosmith was staying at. When they were about to leave, the paparazzi followed them and caught pictures of only Kim and Steven going into the limo. The headlines the next day "Teenage rocker Kim Brooke Scores a Fling with Aerosmith Front man Steven Tyler". This made China White so mad that they beat up most of the paparazzi that were there on the night. Then about a week later, China White got sued for harassment (Opps!) and after the incident were claimed "One of the most Dangerous Bands" (Wtf?)

Through the good times and the bad, they made good friends and bad enemies. After an award ceremony, James and Gus mouthed off 50 cent and Justin Timberlake, ripping off their clothes, music and their vocals. On the bright side Gus and James made good mates with Led Zeppelin, David Bowie, Ozzy Osbourne Slash and ACDC. Kim on the other hand became enemies with The Pussycat Dolls, by calling them a bunch of skanky sluts who are just encouraging young girls to act as skanky as them. But other than that, Kim became good mates with Alice Cooper, Keith Richards, Steven Tyler, KISS, and Ace Frehley (While China White was on tour with KISS, Kim and Ace trashed the top 2 floors of the hotel… but you know, that's another story)

After all the chaos, they took a break. They got rid of the record deal with SONY BMG, and lived their live as they did before China White began. But now they wanna make their way back to the top, only with a different record deal.

Ok so now you know China White… I'll continue the MAIN story…

* * *

ROFL! Well that chapter was pointless, but the next chapter will get to the point 


	2. Important News

Dude, i wrote this quick. didnt check spelling or nothin so yeah..

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**Important News**

Every Friday night the 3 of them jam at Gus's place in Gus's garage. But usually they spend more time drinking then actually playing music, seeing how they didn't have a drummer, they couldn't get anything done. So usually the next day they ended up wasted and hung-over.

While James was sleeping on the ground, Gus was on his bed slowly waking up. But while he was, he forgot Kim was on the bed as well and accidentally elbowed her in the stomach.

"OWW GUS!!" Kim yelled "Darl that was my stomach" "Oh sorry babe… Good Morning" Kim giggled "Good morning Gus" Gus kissed Kim on the check and Kim smiled.

"Haha look at James" Kim said looking at James passed out on the ground. "He looks so innocent… too bad it's not true" "Oi I can fuckin' hear you" James said as he opened his eyes. Just then, James got a text from their manager MJ.

"Oi were the fuck were uz? Uz were supposed 2 meet me at the pub like 3 hrs ago.. uz proly got smashed again. Ay im cumin 2 ur place at 11 I needa tell u sumfin important"

The time was 10 to 11. The 3 of them got changed (in different rooms of course) and waited until MJ finally arrived.

"Hey everyone, look I'll be quick. I put in that demo disk you gave me to Parlophone records and they're thinking of signing you up and giving you a record deal" The 3 of them were all in shock. "WHAT!?" said Kim astonished.

"Yeah, and they know that you need a new drummer so they talked to the Russel from the Gorillaz and they said that he can be your back up drummer until you's find a proper one"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" said Gus in shock "Yeah, they gave me the plane tickets and everything" said MJ handing the tickets to Kim. Kim examined the tickets. "Hey we leave on Monday, are you coming with us MJ?" "Dunno, they only gave me 3 plane tickets…. I'll probably have to buy my own ticket, so I might be arriving a little later than you guys"

For some reason there was a bit of silence…

"Ahem so anyway, you'll be recording most of your music at uh... KONG? Or summin…" "KONG? What the fuck is a KONG? Said James "KONG STUDIOS is the place where the gorillaz live. That's where they record their music and everything" Kim replied "Ok then... just one more thing…." James said until Kim interrupted him "No James, you _can't_ eat it."

_Meanwhile At Kong Studios…_

2D, Noodle and Murdoc were sitting on the lounge watching TV. "Hey everyone" said Russel entering the room. "I've got some important news; so turn off the TV Muds" "This better be good" Murdoc sneered.

"Parlophone has signed up a new band, and they want me to be their drummer for their next album… but I'm only temporary until they find a proper drummer"

"Wait, who's the band?" said 2D "uh... China White I think it is" said Russel. For some reason Murdoc's face suddenly lit up. "China White you say? Ahh I've heard of them, their an Aussie band. Their not too bad… pretty fit actually" said Murdoc.

"How many people are in the band Russel – san?" said Noodle "There are 3 – Gus is the lead singer & rhythm guitar, James is the bassist and Kim is lead guitar. Murdoc wolf whistles. "Ay she ain't too bad looking… is she single?" "Muds cut it out, she's been dating Gus for over a year now. Anyway their coming on Monday, they'll be staying here for at least 3 months" said Russel. "Where are they gonna stay? At KONG?" said 2D "well if so Kim can always stay with me in my winnie" said Murdoc, with an evil grin on his face (ewwy!). Russel interrupted "Hey, there's a spare room next to Noodle's room, and I doubt that Kim would ever step into your winnie, but if there's no room in the spare room, I'm sure James would be delighted to share a bed with you Muds" 2D and Noodle started to giggle. "WHAT ARE YOU GIGGLING AT FACE ACHE??" 2D's giggling turned into a small smirk. "Nuffin' 'cept you an' that James fella would get along really well" Murdoc paused for a moment. "How so?" he said. "Well ya both bassists, ya both alcoholics, ya both heavy smokers and yous both think ya sexy but ya really ain't" said 2D with a smirk. Murdoc started get mad "THAT'S IT, YOUR GONNA GET YOU BLUE HAIRED DULLARD" Murdoc said chasing 2D all through KONG.

"Hmm… I wonder if Gorillaz and China White will get along" Russel said to himself. Noodle heard him. "I don't know, we'll just have to wait and see!" said Noodle as she smiled at Russel then skipped out of the room.

* * *

lol. bad ending. o well. 


End file.
